


Another Page of Princess Mia's Diaries

by Kokumastories



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Hetalia Alternate Universe, awestruck Mia, first impression, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokumastories/pseuds/Kokumastories
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Princess Mia and the personification of Genovia meet each other? How does she reacts? (Oneshot)





	Another Page of Princess Mia's Diaries

“Stop fidgeting, Mia. Princesses shouldn’t try to tear away the hems of their clothing.”

The brown haired girl stops as she sighed as she pulled her fingers away from her dress. “Sorry, grandma…it’s just, I’m really nervous.” She replied, her lips turned into a bigger frown as she thought over her words again, “Actually, I’m really really nervous. I feel kind of sick.”

The graceful queen of Genovia smiles in reassurance for her granddaughter, gently patting her shoulder. “I’m sure you will love her. Just relax and stay calm, everything will be fine.”

Today was the day the Princess of Genovia was finally going to meet someone very important. She wasn’t told whom exactly she was going to meet but her grandmother had described this person as the most important body in the whole Kingdom of Genovia. Of course like any other important people she was going to meet, Mia wasn’t the calmest person to face before them. She had recalled of the times she met important figures of the country and most of the meetings ended up quite an embarrassing story that had been written down in her diary. The worst scenarios popped in her head as she imagined her own self, tripping on her foot and landed her face on the floor – oh! She shook her head silently and hissed at the weird thought she had in her mind. She can’t lose her control. _Relax and breathe slowly, Mia. You can do this,_ she reminded herself.

“Won’t you give me at least a hint of whom we are going to meet, Grandma?” the young princess spoke up again, her fingers unconsciously reached for the hems of her dress again. Queen Clarice sighed, fondly smiling at her granddaughter.

“Trust me, my darling. You will love her when you meet her. Just be yourself, Mia.”

“Yeah, grandma – you know that every time I tried being myself something weird happen.” Mia muttered out. Queen Clarice was about to reply when the guards inform of the arrival of their newcomer. Mia yelp on her spot as she quickly turned around towards the door, taking her hands off of her dress and placing it behind her.

When the doors opened, strangely a young woman walked in. Her blonde hair was placed in a neat bun, giving her a slight charismatic aura when Mia watched her. She could describe the features of the young woman’s face seemed more ‘different’ from other people – as if she was used to everything around her, which reminds her of her own grandmother expression as well during meetings with diplomatic figures. Mia wasn’t sure what to think of the newcomer, really.

“Good afternoon, your majesty,” the young woman bowed towards the queen then she shifted her gaze to Mia. “Your highness.” She smiled softly and Mia stretched out her hands for an invitation of a handshake, which the other counterpart responded.

“Nice to meet you, my grandma told me that we should have met you sooner.” Mia responds, unsure if she said the right thing. Apparently it was a good sign when the woman chuckled softly in return of her affirmation.

“I had a bit of a disrupt to be called for a meeting but that’s over.” She replied before introducing herself. “My name is Cheryl Bellerose,” she paused for a moment to read the expression on Mia’s face before she continued. “I am the personification of Kingdom of Genovia.”

“I’m Princess Mia and – wait. Did you say you’re a personification?” Mia paused herself, mouth slowly agape and words stuck on her lips. “I umm…what…” the princess looked back and forth towards the woman in front of her and her grandmother with confusion painting her face.

Alas, Queen Clarice only laughs gently and brought her hand on to Mia’s shoulder. “Mia, this is Cheryl Bellrose. Advisor to myself and the royal council…the personification of Genovia.”

Mia stared widely at her grandmother with surprise; the queen was so calm at this whole ordeal. “Um…okay…so personification?” Mia repeated again as she stared back to Cheryl. “D-does that mean y-you’re the…country?”

Cheryl gave a small laugh,” I think it would be best if we discuss it over tea. What do you think? It will ease your thoughts a little.”

Mia’s mouth was still opened, flustered about what just happened in that moment but she quickly regained her expression when her grandma shot her a look before she put a strained smile on her face.

“Yeah…tea sounds nice.” She replied, her mind internally screaming of what the hell is going on at the moment.

 

\------

 

The three ladies were soon seated in the palace garden, with the tea and delicious looking snacks prepared for them on the table. Mia nervously watched Cheryl, the personification of Genovia – GENOVIA – added sugar in her tea before shifting her brown eyes towards the princess. “You must have so many questions in your head right now, Princess Mia. I can see it from your eyes.” The woman teased. On the other hand, Mia was trying to process the whole information in her brain without fainting from shock.

“Well…I wouldn’t want to lie that I’m quite shock.” Mia stuttered before continuing, “, but how come a personification of a country…exist? It seems so…” Mia trailed off, looking for the right word to fit.

“Unnatural?” The country finishes and Mia nodded at the answer.

Cheryl took a sip of her tea. “I understand that personifications often were described as unnatural and inhumane but the truth is that we are human despite the fact that we existed longer than any normal human beings. Honestly I’m very humbled by your reactions – most of the time people don’t want to accept that we exist.”

“We?” The princess asked.

“I’m not the only living being to represent a country. As you know, our world consist of many countries thus many personifications.” Cheryl explained, “We represent our nation, our people. We are the land and the waters, the country itself. This is where I exist, I live to stand amongst Genovians, our people to live and prosper for as long as this kingdom goes. This is where I serve you.”

Mia watched the brown eyes of the personification seemed to glow in pride when she talked. And somehow, through those words she could feel something. A charming aura that the woman seem to posses was unbelievably overwhelming by such presence. Mia could never believe that in her life, she would be put in a position like this.

“She had been aiding our ancestors from the beginning of the age, Mia.” The Queen of Genovia added with a gentle smile as she placed down her teacup. Mia smiled at her words. Then if she ever becomes the ruler of Genovia someday then she will not be alone in the future.

Mia nodded, feeling happy all of the sudden at the reassurance. “Then can you tell me more about yourself? What is it like being a personification? What kinds of rulers you have been with before? And what are the rest of the personifications in other countries are like?”

At the sudden questions, Cheryl gave out a small laugh when the Queen of Genovia scolded Mia gently to ask one by one. “It’s fine, I don’t mind answering all of your questions, Princess Mia.” The woman replied and Mia settled on her seat comfortable before listening to the personification answers. It sure was interesting to hear her story. Cheryl described on being a personification was not an easy job to have. As a representative, she would be often called on many World Meetings on greeting other countries’ personifications and do businesses as usual, creating lines and relationships – eventually aiding in conflicts to solve problems. She had described the personalities of other countries’ as well. Their neighbors who were France, Spain, and Portugal were one of the nicest people she had ever met – although contrast to their people, the personification’s character could be really overwhelming for Cheryl’s sake sometimes. Mia wondered if she could ever meet other personifications as well because it sounded fun, according to Cheryl’s explanation.

The three ladies continued their talk until late afternoon as the Queen announced that they had another schedule to attend, leaving Mia quite upset about the short hours.

“Already?” Mia asks her grandmother. Her lips frowned in disappointment when she realized that they had another important thing to do next in the evening.

“Do not fret, Princess. I’m sure we will have another time to talk again.” Cheryl says as she followed Princess Mia who was standing up from her seat. Mia gave a curios look towards the personification and raised her eyebrow.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

 

 -------

 

Later that night, the princess of Genovia hurried to her chamber to take out her red diary before opening a new blank page as she began to write with her pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something exciting happened today and I’m sure you will love to hear it. In the afternoon, I met someone really important and I think from now on…my life is going to be different._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forever Will Your Banner Wave.


End file.
